1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to facsimile devices, and more particularly to facsimile devices having programmable autodial capabilities.
2. Related Art
Facsimile devices (also called fax machines) are used for electronically transferring data and/or images, in electronic form and/or printed matter form, from a source location to a destination location via a communication system, such as a telephone system.
Fax machines are available which print the received data and/or images on thermal paper using thermal printing technology. Fax machines are also available which print the received data and/or images on ordinary paper using other printing technologies, such as laser printing technology.
Also, fax machines having programmable autodial capabilities are available. The programmable autodial capabilities allow users to program the fax machines with often-used telephone numbers. To dial one of the programmed telephone numbers, users need only press an appropriate button or enter an appropriate code associated with the desired programmed telephone number. Thus, users may dial telephone numbers without having to remember and enter the telephone numbers.
The fax machines having programmable autodial capabilities often have on their front panels a clear pouch, or window, for holding a telephone directory label. The telephone directory label lists the programmed telephone numbers and the associated buttons or codes. The telephone directory label is inserted inside the window for reference by users.
Generating the telephone directory label is a difficult task because (1) a list of the programmed telephone numbers must be manually compiled, and (2) the telephone directory label must be manually generated, either by hand or by a mechanical device (such as a typewriter).
Also, the telephone directory label is often illegible because it is generated by hand. Preferably, a typewriter is used to generate the telephone directory label. However, typewriters may be inadequate due to the small size of the window.
Thus, an apparatus and method for automatically generating legible telephone directory labels for fax machines having programmable autodial capabilities is required.